Chaos Shepards
by hazeal.lynx
Summary: No one can escape destiny, not even this little black sheep. After years of a quite life, a certain group of teenagers brings a Lord of Chaos into her life. Yet Klarion has nothing on her family reunions. KlarionxOC
1. Prolouge

**A/N: **I didn't want to post this so soon but I figured it might help spread the word. **Young Justice is being cancelled.** Unfortunately I can't post links in chapters, but if you want to help save Young Justice the links will be on my page.

* * *

The women layed with a smile. Her new born child bundled in her hands. She glanced at her older daughters, their heads a mix of blonds and red. Tears trailed their cheeks, she gave a smile and looked back at the youngest daughter.

"Well, aren't you a black sheep?" The women muttered in a weak breath. Her fingers gingerly stroking her black locks while leaving red streaks. As her breath grew weaker, the newborn's grew stronger. "Do you like the name Sphinx?" The child was almost dead still and quite.

_Hey there Black Sheep,_  
_Where's your mother's soul?_

"Just because my sigil is the Ankh." Dee-Dee gave a smile and rolled her eyes. She sat next to the mother, body sinking deeper into the bed than the other. "Lilith?" The newborn opened her eyes, and with a breath they glazed around the room.

"Of course." The mother laughed, "When I see her I'll tell her that I named one of my daughters after her." Her head rolled with little control, and her eyes found their way to her older daughters. They stood tall with slumped shoulders, niether one of them wiping tears from their eyes. "Carmine." The primary blonde haired daughter glanced up. "Vera." Her jaws clenched and she only directed her head away from the newborn. Lastly she turned to Lilith as Dee-Dee lifted the girl from her weakening hold.

"I love you."

"Mom!" Vera's head snapped to the bed, only to find the main occupaint gone. With her fist balled her eyes targeted Lilith as she took her first deep breath and cried.

_Stolen and broken_  
_by your little damned jaws._

From an infant in Dee-Dee's arms to a child bowing on the floor. An older Lilith was in a pool of red, a hand on her neck. Taking deep breaths, mist slithered from the blood and into her lounges. They turned darker with each breath. The gouge that broke bones and skin was closed,he blood now an souless black pool. The pained moved; from her neck to her head and chest. Falling from her face, tears hit the floor. Her dark eyes just cought the glimpse of her sister's steel and shadows.

_Stoned by your elder,_  
_shadowed by the younger,_

From a child in blood now a women running in a red void. Too often did the void change, a vortex swept her off her feet and slice into her skin. More and more claws darker than the chaos emerged, attacking her or merely blocking the path.

Laughter echoed louder than the howls of the choas. Finally a vortex of crimson lifted her from the ground and warped into a claw. Lilith gasped and struggled. The hands of chaos tightening and sqeezing every drop of life. Her closed eyes barely opened to see the Lord before her. "Klarion," She bared her fangs in pain and malice. Both only sent the Lord of Chaos into laughs.

His high pitched voice continued singing: _"You flee from the darkness and straight into my claws."_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Young Justice is cancelled. _If you want to help bring Young Justice back the links will be on my profile. Also a portrait of Lilith and her mask is on my profile. Remember to review. Be critical or a troll if you want. I'm a DigiPen art student. I'm learning animation from the people that worked on _Beauty and the Beast_ and other Disney movies so I'm used to it. As a treat for people that actually read this I have thumbnails of some Disney stuff on my profile.

(Edited 3/19/2013, trying to add more detail as suggested by reviewer)

* * *

The door opened hitting wind chimes above. Before the door closed a brown-ash cat was weaving figure eights between her legs, meowing for attention. "Hazeal." Greta giggled, scratching the cat's head and tuffed ears. "Where's Dahlia?" Hazeal trotted from the door to the counter where her master was scribbling with a red and black pencil. Greta watched as the cashier repeated the same swirling motion mixed with some jagged ones. After a few minutes, she could only see red lines and black shapes. "Hi Dahlia!" The cashier's chair wobbled as her head jerked up. Hazel eyes dialated to focus on the young girl in front of her. It took awhile for her eyes to uncross and Greta giggled, "Working on Halloween again?"

"Yeah," Dahlia smiled back. She rotated her shoulders back and several loud cracks alined her spine. "I think Abel won't mind if I close shop early though." Dahlia gestured to the magic shop. It was empty of both customers and items. Leaving only a few costumes and props scattered throughout the shelves. Greta turned to see a mischievous smile on the older women, "I might do some trick or treating."

"Aren't you a little old for that?" Greta raised a brow with a slight frown, "Billy keeps telling me I'm getting too old."

"That's why adults are boring." The older women gave a short laugh. Greta rolled her eyes. When she looked back Dahlia was handing her a packaged white costume. "But I doubt he'll say no."

"Thank you so much!" Greta smiled, taking the costume from her. She twirled in circles, taking a while to realize someone was knocking on the window. They both looked and saw Billy who waved. Greta gave a quick hug to Dahlia over the counter. She pet the lynx looking cat and ran for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Dahlia gave no responds, simply smiling and waving. Hazeal meowed, its stubbed tail waving slowly. When the door closed and the wind chimes settled Dahlia glanced back at her drawing. Red claws crushed the lost black sheep. A three pointed silhouette loomed over, with a grin of pure glee and chaos. With a yowl claws sliced his face and the scene floated to the floor. Dahlia gave the feline a rewarding scratch between its fury bow ties.

* * *

The man frowned. He looked at the women. She was short, but she had a body. He knew as a junior in collage. But like a child she wore a ram like skull, hiding her top face while leaving her wide canine grin in the light. Her cloths a casual jacket and pants. When she still held up the bag for candy he sighed, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Lilith." The grin widened and the hazel glow in the hollow eyes of the skull brightened a bit.

"Aren't you too old to be trick or treating?"

"I'm ageless."

"Right." The man rolled his eyes and cross his arms. "Didn't your mom or dad take you trick or treating when you were a kid."

At this Lilith's smile fell from amusement to bitter, "My mom died during child birth." He could tell from the chills tingling his spine. The man took a sharp breath, rubbing the back of his neck. Then he noticed his breath was visible and cold spots against his arms. He turned to see snow drifting down his chimney. "Next time, don't be so chilly to a stranger." He looked back at the door but the trick or treater was gone.

Lilith was far down the street of the man's house. Next to her legs the hazel-ashy cat walked with a meow. "I thought it would be a lot more fun." Lilith said as if replying to the feline. She felt the cat walk on her bare feet. Without a though she just watched as Hazeal trotted to the side. Then her hair suck to her neck and cloths stuck to the body of a young adult. Lilith stopped walking and stood in the puddle. Eyes targeted the car with a trickester half way out the window with a bucket still dripping water.

"Grow up geek!" The car only slowed so the trickster could yell.

"Oh please." With a roll of her wrist the water followed into a ball, leaving her as dry as her cat. "If your gonna trick," the ball dropped and flew through the car window with a kick. Her smile returned as screams brusted from the car. "Do it right." With a snap of her fingers the water exploded, the torrent bursting open doors and the grown boys in the car tumbled to the pavement. Hazel eyes faded to black as Lilith looked at the feline. Hazeal licked her paw as if finishing dinner. "You could have warned me."

"Meow."

"I'm out of practice?" Lilith crossed her arms and squated in front of the cat. "Do you want Carmine and Vera to find us?" Hazeal's large eyes blinked and a soft mew was her reply. "Well, if they do I'm throwing you to the wolves." Lilith shook her head, scoping the household lynx into her arms. With a stepped forward, mist wrapped her foot. They hardened into skates and Lilith rolled down the street. With a smirk she approached the group of tricksters still stumbling in the puddle. When she passed the puddle froze, leaving the men stuck to the ground.

Lilith weaved between a couple on the sidewalk. Wheels leaving an icy trail. With a quick turn she was rollling down the pavement backwards and the couple slipped on the ice. The cat in her arms mewed. "Please, this will barely attract attention." Lilith adjusted her hold. A hand now glided against the buildings leaving trails of ice that sprinkled out like vines. She heard gasp from children their parents.

"Mom! Look." A child gasped, and Lilith smirked. Her bright hazel orbs looked at the child bouncing across the street. She winked under the mask, and with a quick turn and push off the pavement she was rolling up the building. "It's Jack Frost!" Lilith rolled her eyes while the Hazeal hissed in shutters as if laughing.

"Shut up kitty." Lilith tossed the car across the street. She followed her cat, pushing off the wall and jumping across the street, spinning all the while. From her hands snow fluttered out. Hazeal's yowls of distress became louder as she came closer to the wall of the building. Then she was in Lilith's arms again. Her fur stood up and hiss poured out like colorful words. Lilith's wheels hit the wall again and they rolled towards the sidewalk. Hazeal gave a ferocious hiss. Lilith only laughed. "Okay that was uncalled for. I'm sorry." She gave a scratch between her tufted ears. Hazeal settled back into her arms but yowled angrily. "When does the Raise of the Guardians come out? I should dress up as Jack Frost and do some magic."

An angrier yowl came out. Lilith looked down. On the ashy-brown fur, soulful blue markings appeared. Hazeal meowed again and Lilith turned to the roof of the building, pushing off her skates with haste. "What do you mean you don't know who died?" The cat faded like a mist and reformed already running to the next rooftop before Lilith could land on the current building. "It's our- was our job to know and escort them. We needed to know-"

"Meow." Hazeal didn't attempt to jump over the gap between buildings. She vanished in a mist and reformed on the next building.

"Don't tell me to shut up." Lilith easily hopped over the allyway, following the evaporating feline. "If it's not an angel then Vera or Carmine is gonna shepard them to hell." She skid to a stop as the cat re-evaporated, sitting at the edge of the roof. A blinking light caught Lilith's eye and she turned. Her glowing eyes nearly filled the skull's eyesockets at the flickering sign of the magic store. Over the edge of the building she saw Greta, laying in the white costume while Billy dig a hole.

She shot forward, then back, slammed against the rooftop with mind numbing thud. The hazel-ash cat stood on her chest with a hiss. "I know..." Lilith sighed. Bright orbs disappeared as she closed her eyes, "Killing him will definately bring Vera and Carmine."

Lilith's hollow eyes watched the orange sky darken. Though it didn't fade to black as the sunset. They inked together into red claws. With a jolt her hazel eyes returned and the claws faded into the night sky. She exhaled and rolled over. Hazeal yowled in surprise and stared over the edge, her master was rolling down the wall like it was the sidewalk again. The wheels lifted from the surface and disappeared. Her bare feet hit the ground and Lilith was walking to the makeshift grave.

Her cat evaporated onto the wooden board that was supposedly Greta's tombstone. She hissed at the plans in her masters's head. Lilith paid no mind and continued. With a twist of wrist her finger trips left a blue circle in the air. Lilith pushed the circle, growing it large as ancient symbols appeared. The markings on Hazeal appeared on Lilith. Shinning through her clothes as she lowered her hands. The pentagram followed, sinking into the ground with Greta's grave in the center.

Hazeal hissed, both claws and fangs barred. She leaped but was gently caught before claws met flesh. "Your right. That was stupid. Now let's evaporate before an angel or my sisters comes." Hazeal hissed, but evaporated both of them from the grave.

With a gasp the spirit sat up, eyes immediately finding the familiar sign across the street. "Secret..." She pulled the rest of her body from her grave as she stood.

* * *

From her place on a random rooftop Lilith could see the explosion. Hazeal's ear twitched at the sound but her body settled back into her master's stomach. Lilith only looked back at the floating crystal ball like it was a movie. The ball showed Zatanna and Artemis fighting Billy. "The girls are cute." Soon the heroines were on the retreat, following Greta's ghost.

"A bit too young for you don't you think?" The smoke and fire in the orb shifted, and lunched through the glass. Hazeal yowled and quickly vanished. Lilith rolled across the rooftop, missing the magical talons as it striked the cement. She was on her feet and then lifted from them by a matching talon. Her hands lifted to pry the claws but it only shifted to an ankh, locking her hands in place. From the crystal ball her loving sister Vera evaporated in. She smirked, arms crossed. "I like the mask. You looked too much like mom." Lilith scowled, fighting against the hold. She was only slammed to the ground with a thought from Vera. Lilith clenched her jaws, trying her best to drew a small circle hidden from Vera's view. "Nothing to say before I take you to stand trial for soul stealing?"

"You take too long." With a spread of her fingers the circle widened around the ankh, pentagrams drawing itself into the air as it grew. With a snap of her fingers the pentagram glowed, shattering the solid energy the ankh was made of. The majority of the shards hovered for a second, then logged itself in Vera's blue eyes. The rest cut deep into Lilith. Lilith watched her sister crumble to the ground holding her eyes. Blood seeped through her fingers and paused. It flowed back behind her hands as the Deathling's magic reconstructed her eyes. Vera removed her hands from her face just in time to see Lilith's body turn into a light mist blowing away in the wind.


	3. Chapter 2: Ambre Jeune Perdu

**A/N: ** A sketch of Lilith's face and her mask is on my profile. Remember to review. Be critical or a troll if you want. I'm a DigiPen art student. I'm learning animation from the people that worked on _Beauty and the Beast_ and other Disney movies so I'm used to it. As a treat for people that actually read this I have thumbnails of some Disney thumbnails on my profile.

* * *

Vera scowled. She stood above the Greta's poorly made grave. An angel floated a few feet from her but she continued to stare through him.

"Lilith got away again?"

"I'd be at her execution if I caught her. What took you so long?"

"Orders." The angel gave a harsh answer. "Her magic is long gone. Your trail is cold. You should get back to your real duties, Deathling." He flew down, and landed on Greta's grave. Vera gave a frustrated sigh. She turned away from the scene, eyes glancing at the magic shop. She leered back at the hazel-ash cat through the window. Finally she turned away from the shop, vanishing.

Inside the store Dahlia walked up to the window. Her eyes followed the two floating forms ascending the sky. With a sad smile she gave Greta's spirit a wave, and got nothing back. She continued to watch, tracing a small circle on her arm. A pentagram glowed and she winced as the ankh shard was forcefully rejected from her body. Her eyes found the drawing on the ground and with a flick of her wrist the ankh shard logged into the drawing. It burst into flames soon after.

"Woah, you know magic." Dahlia quickly looked at the door. Zatanna gave a smile and wave, "I'm sorry for startling you. I didn't know this was a real magic shop."

"It's alright." Dahlia waved off. She looked at the house across the street. Police still wandered about, taking notes from neighbors. Hazeal jumped from the window to her shoulders. With a comforting pur Dahlia turned to her customer. "I'm Dahlia Shepard. Welcome to Abel's House of Secrets."

* * *

Dahlia rocked her head. The beats from her headphones distracted her well enough. But her eyes continued to see Greta's dead body. With a blink the innocent blond was replaced with a Lord in black. Her breath shuttered. Chills dancing on her back and claws pressing against her lungs. The road turned to chaos. Cars now inky black talons reaching for her. Then everything went a blinding white. The sun shined in her eyes and she was highly aware of her dry eyes as she rolled down the hill. Her stomach gnawed and chills on her back didn't warm. She still felt like Klarion's claws was chasing her.

"Aw you think about me." Dahlia's eyes widened, head and body turning to see Zatanna's surprised body instead Klarion's smug one. She looked over her shoulder, weaving backwards through the high school students. When she finally hit an open pocket on the sidwalk Dahlia spun, to stay in it. With heavy weight on the front skate she stopped the spin and prevented herself from rolling down hill. She pulled the headphones around her neck and looked at the crowed of amazed and shocked faces. Only one was giving her a smirk.

"Geez Lia." Zatanna smirked walked through the crowd. "Show off much?" In response Dahlia rolled and waved her body through some dance moves one would do in a night club or against a pole. She heard a few guys at her school whistle. Dahlia stopped with her face smug and sly as a fox.

"Only to impress," Then she spun on her skates like a lazy top, eyes following a women on a street bike soaring down the road. Zatanna had to hold her skirt down from the wind, "Chicks like that." From her jacket a formed moved and crawled up. With angry mews and yowls Hazeal's head squeezed through the jacket and kicked Dahlia's face as she leaped into much safer arms. "That's one reason why I keep her around. Chick magnet."

"And I'm guessing I'm lucky I'm only 14. And No i'm not giving you my number when I turn 18." Hazeal gave light hisses as if laughing. Dahlia only rolled her eyes but smiled. "So what brings you to this part of New York?"

"Part time nude model for artist." Dahlia still wore that sly smirk, making her statement questionable. "I'm also heading to the museum to do some arting." She pointed to the bag on her back. Then did a slight wave with her eye brows. "They're also bringing in the Ambre Jeune Perdu. It's suppose to be a powerful magical gem."

"If it its it's gonna be protected." Zatara warned. "Probably be the Justice League."

"Any chance Black Canary or Hawkwomen is gonna be there?"

"I thought you'd be into Wonder Women." Zatanna laughed, absent mindedly petting Hazeal behind the ears. Hazeal purred and Dahlia stumbled over nothing. She finally stopped skating backwards and wheeled slowly next to Zatanna. "And Hawkwomen is married."

"Shame." Dahlia shrugged her shoulders. She gently pulled Hazeal from Zatanna's arms but the feline hissed in protest. "We need to leave the cute girl alone now." Hazeal yowled wiggling in the rough hold. Dahlia gave a wave, turning down the street while Zatanna continued to walk straight. With a distance between them Lilith scratched Hazeal's head. "It doesn't feel like anything when I do it."

Down the street Zatanna pulled out her phone, dialing familiar numbers. It run a few times and Artemis voice answered, "Sorry I don't think I can join the mission tonight. A friend is going to see the gem and she'll definitely recognize me."

"You can always just borrow one of my mask."

"No offence but green is so not my color."

* * *

Dahlia groaned loudly, not caring who stared and who was over her shoulder watching her work. She dropped her sketch book to the floor, too lazy to prop it against the wall and walk away from it for a more distanced view. To a normal person it would look perfect at a glance. But any artist could sense it was off. She could see the details that needed much refining. A softer value around the lips. More blending of the eyes brows. Just a little more angle to the tilt of the head. She picked up the sketchbook and with two swings of her arms she left a dark X across the image. She slung her backpack and skates over her shoulder and wandered away from the frustrating painting.

"Meow." Hazeal peeked up from under the jacket.

"Oh yeah, the Ambre Jeune Perdu." Dahlia turned, walking to the sculptures. Further in security crowded around. A few told other visitors that they were bringing in new artworks and to return in an hour. Her face was so common in the museum that the security only nodded to her like she worked here. Dahlia smiled and nodded back. She walked a bit faster before they remembered and escorted her out of the area. Once in she saw Miss Martian's green figure. Her head tilted slightly and she stared a hard while. Miss Martian sensed this and turned to look at her. "I doubt that Martian's body structure are that similar to humans. Evolution has to be more creative than to evolve every sentient being in the same form." Superboy quickly stepped between them and gave a deep scowl. Dahlia continued to look through him as though he wasn't protecting Miss Martian from her analyzing eyes. "It's boring enough that Superman's body is practically the ideal-"

"Dahlia!" The museum manager yelled. Dahlia smiled and waved at the exasperated man walking away from an important conversation with Aqualad and to her. The action fringe innocents very well but her smirk was always mischievous. "This is a restricted area. What are you doing here?"

"Security forgot that I don't work here." Dahlia shrugged, "So any paintings of Icarus falling?"

"No. Now please leave." He started to push her away but the ground shook and threw both of them off balance. Dahlia rotated her body and held the cat in her jacket as he back and head hit the marble floor. Her vision blurred and she could barely make out Kid Flash's figure as he fought a women in green. Then everything swirled into a red and black sea for a second. She thought she heard Klarion's laughs but as her vision returned it the women wearing green. Dahlia shook her head and got up faster than the museum manager.

"Agreed, come on fat man." Dahlia pulled the man to his feet and quickly ran from the room while security rushed in. She let go, letting the manager be carried away by the fleeing crowd. She turned in the opposite direction, weaving through the people with her arms covered her stomach. After a few minutes of fighting the crowd thinned and Dahlia easily picked out an empty hallway to run into. She unzipped the jacket and a disgruntled cat fell out. Dahlia looked up at a camera in the corner. With a wave of her arm she sent her magic out. It merged with the machine and Dahlia pulled her magic to her, with it the image of the camera followed.

Hands touched the video and she swiped it apart. Images from different cameras displayed on new screens of magic. In the far corners of the museum she noticed a few wandering visitors, oblivious of the fighting. She then noticed that the sirens didn't go off. With a wave of her hand the security systems was brought up and she willed the sirens to go off. On the screen of lingering visitors they jumped and twirled around in confusion. She drew arrows on the screens pointing to the exit. From her magical screens the arrows appeared in the physical world too because it startled most of the stranglers. Some almost fainted but they quickly followed the directions.

With the innocents heading to safety Dahlia looked at the most active screen. A group of sidekicks was fighting a duo in mask. A blond man in a hockey mask easily handled Kid Flash and Aqualad, throwing the teens about the room and countering every attack. Dahlia laughed at the women in green. "We are Siamese if you please." She sang seeing the Cheshire mask taunt Artemis and Miss Martian. "We are Siamese if you don't please." She locked the area they were fighting in down. She stared at the simple bars with a thought. She put up a ward just in time. Superboy's body smashed into the glowing pentagram and bounced off stead of through the bars.

"We are former residents of Siam." Dahlia sang again. She tapped her chin with a smirk. With a wave the magic screens vanished and reformed into her ram like mask on her head. A pentagram changed Hazeal into an image of her mixed with a lynx. Spinning the volume circle on her headphones the music from 'Lady and the Tramp' played loud and clear. "There are no finer cats than we am." They both evaporated with a mischievous smile.

"Zatanna!" Artemis called over her radio. "We need you here now! Someone put up wards around the room. And while Sportsmaster and Cheshire can't escape we can't either!" She was able to finish before Cheshire kicked her across the room.

Lilith evaporated in first, just inches behind Cheshire. "We are Siamese if you please." Cheshire's eyes widen. Her sword cut air as Lilith danced away with a laugh. Hazeal then appeared in front of the thief, "We are Siamese if you don't please." She too danced back with a laugh. With a flip the human feline chimera was sitting on the glass case. The original was now leaning against it, both with amused smirks. "We are former residents of Siam."

"Shut it you brats." Sportsmaster yelled. With a throw and swing his spiked ball launched at the two. Hazeal lifted a palm, and a pentagram hovered. The ball flew through, transmuting into a silver dust.

"There are no finer cats than we am." Lilith and her chimera sang, their eyes on Cheshire. The music from Lilith's earphones continued but both paused to bow and smirk at the cat themed thief.

"Your new friends are annoying." Cheshire muttered, eyes glancing at Artemis

The archer huffed, "We don't know these creeps." Cheshire lunged for the to, sais in hand. Hazeal speed forward, evaporating just as her sais were about to cut deep into her body. Cheshire's eyes widen as Lilith was now in her opening.

With a touch of magic the metal in her sais turned to dust, "We are Siamese with very Dainty Claws." Lilith danced around her, locking Cheshire's wrist and elbow behind her back. "Please observing paws containing dainty claws."

"I don't know." Kid Flash chuckled a bit, "I'm starting to like them."

"Now we looking over our new domicile." Hazeal evaporated next to the gem again. She drew a circle on the glass and the rest of the pentagram filled in with a though. The glass opened and Hazeal plucked the gem from its stand. "If we like, we stay for maybe quite a while."

"Are you sure you still like her?" Superboy scowled at the boy in red and yellow.

"I thought she was a good guy!" Kid Flash yelled in his defiance.

Lilith only sent a smirk at him, "I didn't attack you now did I?"

"Don't be so neutral," Lilith's smile instantly faded. She turned to see a red portal close but its creater stayed. Klarion smirked causing both the original and Lilith's chimera backed slightly with nervous scowls. "Or so annoyingly flamboyant."

Lilith only lifted a palm, creating a full pentagram for Hazeal to jump through. The chimera transmuted back into her lynx like form and into Lilith's arms, the gem in her mouth. With a thought the wards faded.

"Awe? Scared black sheep?"

"Sorry but your no little boo peep." Lilith dashed for the exit. At first Kid Flash and Superboy blocked her back and both was ready to lunge for her. But at the last second they didn't. "Thanks, I'll return the gem when I'm done."

"No you don't!" Klarion yelled. Lilith glanced over her shoulder, watching Superboy take the blast for her. "Argh! Move Super_Brat_!" Lilith's eyes meet Klarion's dark ones. And he smirked again. Chills shivered down her spine and Hazeal evaporated them away.

* * *

Klarion's portal lit the dark shop. He stepped into the closed shop and his portal closed, letting the darkness return. He walked along the shelves, eyes unimpressed on simple ordinary cards. By instinct he found himself at the books, with magic traces. He wandered the shop more, wondering if he left the justice brats too early. Lilith stayed in the shop so much her aura lingered everywhere. But it was strongest in the front, at the counter. Oddly enough only the room behind it resonated with her magic. With a flick of his wrist the door unlocked and opened. He strode to the lockers stood a moment. There were no wards or even a lock. With another flick her locker opened.

His fingers found a leather bound book with a pointless spine. He felt Lilith's magic embedded in it. With a turn of the page he found an interesting soul splitting spell. Complicated with notes scrawled all over it, obviously tampered with and adjusted to divide a powerful being. Herself. He continued flipping through pages with equations and calculations of suppressing one's magic and hiding the essence of her soul. It worked for her sisters at least.

Teekl hopped off his shoulders and carefully stalked back into the store. His eyes examined the dark, looking for something his master missed. He found it in front of the door, another magical feline. Hazeal seemed oblivious, sitting and waiting in front of the door unit Teekl's claws clicked on the floor. Hazeal looked at the other feline and flicked its stubby tail.

Klarioin stopped at another page. He instantly read the pentagram for a pocket dimension. Hand covering the scrawl, it glowed red at his magic. The Ambre Jeune Perdu emerged from the page. With a smirk he pushed it back into the dimension and tucked the entire book into his jacket. In the store gentle hands picked up Teekl.

"Hey there kitty."

"Teekl!" Klarion twirled, to the door to find Lilith sitting at the counter with two felines. The hazel-ash faux lynx was sitting at the counter. His orange familiar as in her arms. Teekl was trying to squeeze its way out. He took a stance, with more emphasize of the fire erupting in his hand. "Let him go! NOW!"

"But that's no fun." Lilith smirked, eyes lazily shifting to the orange cat. Her hands scratched Teekl's head, calming the cat. The fire flicked and the lighting the the room greatly faltered. Klarion's was gritting his teeth into dust, while his chest was unmoving. "What's wrong? Your kitty likes this." She scratched behind Teekl's ear, the feline meowing and rubbing his head into her fingers. The room returned to darkness and a moan emerged from Klarion's throat. He took deep breaths, and realized Lilith was laughing.

"Stop that!" Klarion demanded. His face was pure of muderious intent. Lilith, unphased, scratched the chaotic cat's chin. She watched with pure amusement as his face changed to pure pleasure. He fell to his knees, clawing the floor. He had enough conciousness and self control to stop the moan and send Lilith a glare. Lilith only scratched his familiar's chin a second longer. His control shattered and he was breathlessly moaning against the floor.

"Resistinting only makes this more fun." Her hand glided down Teekl's spine. Klarion felt chills tingle his spine. His breath became harder to maintain and came out winded. "I am a succubus after all." To drive the point home her hand curled around Teekl's tail. To Klarion it was the equivalent of hands running down his torso, to his pelvis and-

"Enough!" He barely managed a blast in their direction. Lucky for him it didn't hit his cat but Lilith's. Lilith gave a sharp cry letting Teekl go and holding her chest. He quickly picked up his cat and constructed red talons. He brought it down on Hazeal before the feline could get up from the floor. Lilith gave a sharp gasp and collapsed to his feet. Klarion stood, staring at the succubus. He stood like a statue before finally opening a portal and leaving.


End file.
